


Kindle Love

by spacewitchase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, and Rey thought it was something else, i don’t know what i’m doing, tbh I have never used any dating app sooo, that one time Ben Solo swipe right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchase/pseuds/spacewitchase
Summary: Rey tried to find Ben on Tinder, swiping left on the app. She needed to swipe right on her man.—Base on @reylo_prompts: Rey is secretly smitten with Ben. It’s a big blow when she hears that he just got ‘Tinder’ and is really enjoying it. Only he doesn’t have Tinder; what he’s really enjoying is reading books on his new Kindle (and he has a secret crush on Rey).
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Kindle Love

The moment she walked on her new job, Resistance Corp in Accounting department, Rey was already struck by Cupid’s arrow. Who could resist the man? Ben Solo was the type of guy that would bring any woman’s fantasy alive and Rey would like that very much. His tall stature made her feel safe which she haven’t felt in her life. This man could take care of her. He was not conventionally handsome but there’s attractiveness in his posture that made her insides twist in a good way. Her feelings might be superficial during the first week on the job but the more she observed him and the gentleness he showed, it grows and grows. 

Ben Solo loved his coffee with one sugar cube and he stirred it three counter clockwise then one clockwise before sipping it. He baked something sweet for their potluck — their office’s floor pseudo-Christmas party. Not only that but Rey received a single yellow rose in her cubicle courtesy of the man himself. Good thing Rose showed up gushing over how thoughtful Ben was by giving the ladies flowers on Valentine’s Day before Rey could confessed her undying love. The daydreaming also increased and she had to caught herself before losing too much work time. This afternoon though she could not help herself but imagine the man’s arms and how it would feel around her. His suit really fit him like a glove.  
  
“So, why are you staring at Solo?” Rose’ voice snapped her out of her stupor. Her friend’s eyes were twinkling with amusement. She knew Rey’s too far gone sometimes.  
  
“I.. I was not doing anything!” 

“Rey, you were drooling.” 

“Oh shit! Am I?” Her other hand was busy reaching for the Kleenex on her desk while the other tried to swipe her mouth. Thank the Force there wasn’t though. “Rose!”

Her friend was just second away from laughing at her which would alert the topic of their conversation from the other side of the building. For such a petite woman, Rose had a loud laugh that could wake the death. “The way you look at the man seems like you were staring at a feast.”  
  
“I mean, have you seen the man? He’s a piece of a —”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it. You might want to update your Tinder profile though.” Rose pointed at her useless phone on her desk. She had the app but stopped using it after she saw Ben. All of a sudden, Tinder and hook ups were not for her anymore. Damn, she should have known she fell too deep too fast.  
  
“Tinder? Why?” She was confuse why she had to use the dating up again. Couldn’t Rose see that Rey’s Mr. Right is on the other side of the building? Tinder should not be the one she needed to update, her friends apparently.

“I heard from Finn who heard it from his boyfriend Poe who’s bff with your man —”

“Just get to the point!”

“Solo apparently is enjoying Tinder.” 

Rey could not helped the snort that escaped her mouth. “Pffft. You are kidding, right?” Rose face had still this amused look so she added, “I mean, are we talking about the same Ben Solo here? He’s a mountain of a man but he’s really a softie and shy.” “

Well, I’m just telling you what I heard. You know, so you can update your Tinder and swipe right on Solo.” She still had that teasing smile Rey so wanted to wipe off her face. Rose started moving to her own cubicle, apparently done her quota of teasing Rey for the day. 

“Whatever, Rose,” she replied. 

“Your lost, Jackson.”

  
—  
The evening found Rey lounging on the couch with her phone hovering over her face. Even though she still didn’t believe Rose and her news, Rey updated her Tinder and wasted her Wednesday night swiping on the app. 

“I don’t get it Finn! Why can’t I find Ben on Tinder?”

“Maybe you narrowed your search? I mean, you should put it as 100 miles range.” The man answered while trying to look for dinner in their fridge. “Hey, did you finished the jam we have?” 

“It’s on the cupboard not in the fridge.” Her gaze still on her phone. “Wait, why should I?” 

“Because you and Solo lives on opposite sides of the town, peanut.” 

“Ah, right.” She forgot that tiny detail. Ben lived on a high-end neighborhood while she and Finn shared the same apartment. She paused on her swiping. _Ah, one more thing why he is so out of my league._ Aside from the fact she was plain looking, student loan eating most of her paycheque and shitty past, Ben could have anyone by looking at them. Should she still be fooling herself she has a chance to date the guy? 

A silent ‘aha’ filled the apartment and Finn who realized he heard himself asked, “Hey, why the silence? Haven’t still found him?” 

“It’s not just we live on opposite sides. We also have opposite lives!” 

“If this is about him too good for you or you’re not enough for the likes of him, I tell you Rey I will knock some sense on your brain,” he said while waving the bread knife on Rey’s direction. 

“But it’s true! He’s like ... like... I’m just not on his level Finn!” 

“Peanut, look where you are and what you are doing in life. You escaped from hell and live to tell the tale. Ben is lucky to worship the floor you walk.” 

Still not convinced but Rey resumed her frantic swiping. “You may be right but I still can’t find him on Tinder.” 

“Just swipe left until you find your man.” 

—

During her lunch break the next day, she found herself walking towards the common area. Rey had been looking forward to her lunch. It was nothing special but the her stomach reminded her twice that morning she didn’t eat anything for breakfast. She was debating the idea of food prep meals when she heard familiar voices. She stopped a few feet away from Ben’s office. His door’s slightly open and she could see him looking down on, was it his phone? — while Hux is standing in front of his desk. She could see Ben smiling slightly and she wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

“Find something amusing, Solo?” 

“Oh, nothing. This girl’s words just remind me of myself.” Ben’s still looking on his lap. Rey thought he might be on staring on some girl’s Tinder profile who caught his attention based on his answer. 

“Wow. Same trauma?” 

“Yeah, you can say that.” 

“So did you swipe right?” 

“Of course Hux, how can I know her story if I don’t?” 

Rey suddenly wasn’t hungry. Maybe the cold coffee on her desk and her emergency chocolate in she hid would fill the void in her heart and stomach. Yeah, that and focusing in her work seemed like a good way to deal with what she heard. She would cry later.

—  
Rey had been staring at the cup in front of her. It was a busy morning in their department. Her job was to make sure the numbers were right before their department start giving out every employees T4. She was busy deciding if it would be wine night again this evening that she did not hear the footsteps coming to the break room. 

“Hey Rey.”

She looked up and stared at Ben Solo’s impressive chest. It really was. Shame she wouldn’t even see it sans clothing. _I hope the girl from the other day appreciates it as much as I will._ After a beat, she realized Ben was waiting for a reply. 

“Ben,” she greeted softly. She would not waste anymore energy for this guy. The taxes needed all of it if she wanted to survive the day. He walked around the table and went to the coffee machine they had in the break room. The coffee wasn’t good but either that or ran three blocks from office building to get a decent coffee. Who has the energy? 

Apparently this guy still had a bit more to spare for her because he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” She internally winced. She did not sound her usual self and it showed. 

“I asked if you’re okay. You seem off these days.” 

“Oh. No, no I’m okay. Just thinking, you know?”  
  
“About what?” 

“My, my. You’re chatty today, Solo.” She had to divert the conversation. She didn’t want to break down in front of her stupid dumb sweet crush. Rey tightened her smile and her hold around the cup. 

“I’m just worried about you.” 

“I’m okay, really.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Why is Benjamin Solo so sweet? He was making this moving on thing really hard. Rey was looking at his turned back, wondering if she should just fill this silence with awkwardness or just let it be. 

“I’m trying to move on,” she wanted to add, _from you_.  
  
“What?” 

“I just — I like this guy but I recently I found out he’s seeing someone.” _Oh my Force, for the love of all things sacred just shut up Rey,_ her inner voice practically shouting at her at this moment. 

“Oh.” 

She thought it was the first time she made Ben more awkward so she decided to end the conversation with an intelligent, “Yeah, so.” 

“You know what? Let’s go out for lunch today. On me.” 

This time, it was Rey who could not form any words. It was a pity lunch date, she thought. Rey would not want to share a meal with him. It would only emphasized what she could not have. She had to refuse the offer. “No, no, no Ben. I can’t let you do that.” 

“Why not?” He sounded like a kicked puppy, full of sadness and it made Rey felt guilty. But she also had to protect her heart. 

“I mean, aren’t you suppose to focus on your girl?” 

“Yeah... and?” 

“You can’t just ask me to lunch when you can spend it with her.” 

“I’m trying to spend it with her but she’s saying no.” 

“Wait, what?” This conversation was not making any sense to Rey’s mind at the moment. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Her heart pumped a little faster but she had to confirm it first before jumping to any conclusion. She didn’t want to assum—. 

“Rey, I’m asking you to lunch.” Looking up at Ben, she could see the insecurities in his eyes but also glimpse of bravado she wasn’t expecting from the soft giant. He added, “as in date.” 

He kept on talking, “Poe said I should ask you out because it’s becoming pathetic that I read poetry and romance and pining on you for so long. So I’m asking you now.” 

His words were not registering to Rey’s mind. She must be dreaming. Rey pinched her hand to wake her up but she still could hear Ben talking. His confidence were slowly disappearing and he was trying to salvage his attempt on asking her out because he continued, “Please say yes. It can be any day, it doesn’t have to be today or lunch. I mean I can do coffee too? Or Friday night? Or maybe movie on Tuesday?” 

“Shut up..” That was all she could say at him. Still not believing what was happening in front of her. 

Ben must have interpreted her shock as rejection because suddenly he slumped on the opposite chair and did not look at her anymore. “If you don’t see me as more than a friend, I understand Rey.”

“No, wait!” She really was confuse at what was happening. Wasn’t he using Tinder the other day? She had to point out, “But you are using Tinder!” 

“Tinder?” Ben sounded confuse, too. He did not have any right to join her in this confusion. Rey had to straight everything before they could continue. 

“Yeah, Poe said that you were enjoying Tinder. And .. and I heard you and Hux discussing about it. Like you swipe right to some girl to know her story,” she silently prayed she would not discover a new thing about Ben Solo right now because if he was trying to have a pity hook up with her she would break. “So I don’t understand why you are asking me out.” 

“Fucking Poe. Rey, I’m swiping right not on Tinder but on Kindle.” The thing about Ben was, how could he sound so mad but gentle at the same time? Rey thought it was hot and holy Force she could not believe this guy liked her back. “I have been reading romantic poetry and some classics on my Kindle.” 

“You said Kindle?” 

“Yeah?” 

“And you like me?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you.” 

“And you just ask me out? Like a date?” 

“Yes, if you want.” 

“Oh, Ben..” Rey really wanted to kiss him right now. Too bad there was a table between them. 

“So that means yes to lunch?” 

“And Tuesday movie date and to Friday night dinner too,” she added because she could kiss him on their first date and maybe on the third something more? She could not help but added, “Maybe one of these planned date you read me poetry from your Kindle.” 

_Ping!_

Breaking her gaze at Ben, Rey looked at her phone on the table and saw a Tinder notification saying she matched with someone. She opened it and stared at the Tinder profile of the man sitting in front of her. “It’s from Tinder.”

Ben noticed her stare not getting what she meant. Rey stared harder and she knew exactly when he got it because his adorable ears reddened. “I.. ah.. signed up when I heard from Rose you have one. I’m going to delete it right now.” He took out his phone and she saw him deleting the app right away.

Rey had an app to delete later, too. She would not be needing it anymore anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! English isn’t my mother tongue but I tried my best.


End file.
